


far away in heart

by ahzwei



Category: 91 Days (Anime), Baccano!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Western, American Civil War, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Family Issues, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconstruction era, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzwei/pseuds/ahzwei
Summary: A collection of the lives and adventures of each character facing troubles in the Wild West
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti, Chane Laforet/Claire Stanfield, Ennis/Firo Prochainezo, Isaac Dian/Miria Harvent, Ladd Russo/Lua Klein, Luck Gandor/Eve Genoard, Maiza Avaro/Firo Prochainezo, Nice Holystone/Jacuzzi Splot, too many ships to add
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1: Chapter 1

** 1861 New Jersey **

** PART 1 **

It never surprised Luck the moment he denied his feelings for a young Genoard woman, he was busy with his own problems maintaining the family wealth to spread their influences across the nation.

The young Gandor heir has been left with nothing but the inheritance of his long-deceased father and dependence of his older brothers passing on the duties onto him. He knew nothing about leadership and responsibility and keeping things in order, one small mistake can destroy their reputation of a once wealthy and powerful crumbling done into ruin. 

He wished his father did not leave and to abandoned his future heir with so many unfinished duties he never gotten the chance to complete before his final breathes. He hated how lonely and oppressive the transformation of adulthood to spokesman was, many of his friends from childhood had left New York and his adoptive brother left home after Mr. Gandor passed away. By the time the brothers became teenagers, Keith and Berga already possessed traits and qualities of a leader but one wish to not speak to outsiders and the other was too brash so he was chosen to lead a balance.

There was no war among the individual families but country-wise in terms of different customs and traditions much like the city of New York, neighbors living side by side coming from different walks of life.

The poor girl was in the middle of a family so broken in love but rich in money, her father is too busy with his work, less likely thinking about how his children are doing, or lacked the ability to even care, she never gotten the chance of bonding with her older brothers, one left home without a word and the other died while fighting for the Northern Union.

"My family have been like this as far as I can recall," Eve was already on the verge of tears when she said this, it was very difficult to be present to hear her sobbing, echoing throughout the days after.

Luck has been awful at expressing his concern for the young woman, it was not a man place's to be emotional when a woman can do it for him. They became friends and they never felt the need to be very formal with each other as they wanted to know other's inner personality. At was frightening at first, not knowing what the other will do or think instead they kept a close minded vantage point sparked in curiosity in wanting to know each other personal other than seeing themselves as they belong to that family but as individual - The Gandors and Genoard never bother facing one another to sign a peace treaty to rebuild a stronger empire together or maybe it was not in their best interest and stayed out of each other's sight.

Then the war started and he deeply regretted never telling her how he felt so he could've hold and protected her from the all the troubles money has caused on her family to be so blind to not care for them.

Blue uniforms marching down with weapons preparing for battle with musicians playing their instruments to lead the way and Luck has no choice but to join the league, his brothers will be on his side. The streets flooded with crowds wishing their farewells greeted with tears of happiness mixed with sorrowful worries, he never seen anything like this before.

After the trip from the city to another state, he reached out to one of her servants, Samantha was her name, a kindhearted woman who was there for the Gandor children and took over the role of a mother, opening the door to the man standing by after waiting patiently, his eyes searching around behind in hopes of looking for a particular woman, asking. "Is Miss. Eve still at home?"

The servant lady, Samantha replied, shaking her head.

"No son, she hasn't been here all morning. She and Benjamin were out since the last two days searching for Mr. Dallas, he hasn't been home since all month," her voice carried with fear, as noted.

Luck tries to keep holding on to the friendly aura in hopes the older woman is open enough to share information on Eve.

"Uh, do you know when she'll return? can you give me a specific time or day?"

Samantha remained silent, he was not ready to hear whatever bad news, big or trivial, it did not matter.

"Boy, I am worried for her. This whole family hasn't been good to her or the boys."

"She did look upset when she brought the issue, I wish I could've help her more."

"I am sure you tried to and wanted to make her days bright as Sunday, but Ms. Eve has her own battles to fight."

Samantha gave the impression of wanting to cry but does not have the courage in doing so in front of a stranger. Luck doesn't blame her. 

Luck turned around and walk away from the door front, not wanting to bother the woman or feel like an invader of some kind, he promised his father to protect their family image, his thoughts now filled with the impression of never seeing Eve again and he never hated himself so much.

Then he heard Samantha shout. 

"Wait!"

Luck turns back, struck with confusion.

"Boy, if you ever ran across a young fellow named Dallas, tell him that Miss. Eve is waiting for him back home."

This time, Luck gave a warm genuine smile before nodding.

"Yes, I'll tell him."

 ** 1866 **

This Dallas man was not whom he expected to be, he knew not every man have the dignity and affection to defend his sister whenever he hears her calls for help, instead he was loudmouth with no decent respect for anyone, including himself judging by his reckless behavior he shows around town, he was foul mouthed for the average man.

Berga and Keith stood by to the side, refusing to interfere or stop or help the mess knowing what their younger brother is capable of. They know this than anybody else.

The two men had their own fair share of beatings and gun fights. Luck kicked the other man to be bumped into a round wooden table bringing him to the ground. 

Before Luck moves any further to finish the job, Dallas raises his hands, gesturing to stop and declare a fearful surrender, "Ok, ok you won."

Luck hasn't put his gun away, it's sight terrified Dallas more than anything. 

"You missed the date to pay off for the disturbance at the plaza."

Dallas hidden half of his head like a type of shield, covering his mouth but raise his voice so the other can hear him rasping, "Give me a week, I promise I'll pay it in time. Just give me a week to pay it."

Then Luck decided to make the daring confession, hoping it wasn't seen as personal to the Genoard man.

"Eve wanted you back home. You never came back."

Dallas wanted to ask the other how was Eve doing then realized this was just a way to get on his weak spot and he will not fall for it. No longer to be hiding in his clothed shell, he sits up to fixed his shirt, then said.

"I was dragged into fighting those lousy Southerners."

Luck signed; he was getting impatient with his stubborn attitude being displayed.

"Before that."

If Dallas refuse to answer what he wanted then he had no choice but to do something else to make him confess his reason. Trembling out of fear of after thinking what Luck will do to him, he responded, "I ran away,"

The room was silent, and Dallas wondered if he gave a wrong answer, if he messed this one up then it was all over for him. He knows he can throw another blow of snarky comments and deflects before the clock strikes his end. If Luck was kind enough for last words, he will go for another bloody nose or two until he suffocates in a river of red colored to the falls after mumbling a vocal letter.

Instead, Luck signed and put his gun away, easing the early fear out of Dallas's mind and body. However, it didn't mean no one was safe to run away from the fight.

"You sound like someone I knew, won't tell you his name."

Dallas chuckled, "Like I care or need to know, but anyways I left home 'cause of my father. He never listened to me."

The Luck brought another "Your brother had died in action."

Dallas hissed at the mention of his late brother, and he hated Luck even so for that. He looked away to his shoulder.

"I know. I don't care about that fucker."

"I thought so."

Luck makes his way to the exit of the bar, he was done with talking to him, then he stopped and turns back at the other.

"Oh, and don't even think that I let you off the hook. If you think about messing around or try to disturb the peace, then you better think a second time."

The Gandor brothers have left Dallas alone to process and regenerate but knowing it is ineffectual for someone like him to rethink his way. No one is capable of doing that so easily, not even the Gandor heir thinks he is above to be forgiven by God if there is one, if Eve wanted her prayers to drive away the evil spirits of a gunslinger then she better makes His presence clear to be true.

The humidity was cooling, the red skies turning into a purple blanket filled with bright white spotted stars beyond relieve. The Gandor brothers have long used to the different climate since their days of the war, a sudden wave of sentimentality had struck Luck of his final days without food and water due to overexposure of the heat while marching down to the battlefield to the next. He remember how miserable he and the men were to be separated from home, to be isolated from the rest of society. His new life here reminded him how much he surpassed the horrors of war to carry on a wild life in which he now rules himself rather to be following orders from someone else.

They packed their horses and return back to their place, no words were spoken other than the wandering breeze alongside a one second laughter in storage at the back of his throat.

The two Gandors looked at Luck, puzzled by the sudden reaction of raising his fist above before shouting at the now darken blue skies.

"To the West!" 


	2. Chapter 2

** Louisiana 1865 **

The year is 1865, and the proud Confederate South had surrendered to the Northern Union, for the reunification of the United States one by one, to come back as a national family torn apart from a brutal civil war lasting five years - two families, North and South fought one another. Defeated and victorious soldiers now walking back home from miles away, walking endlessly for hours, days, weeks, without food and water only for one side of conflict to see their homes burned to the ground from the aftermath.

Claire Stanfield came back from the battlefield, unharmed and nourished, only to find his adoptive home in ruins, his fiancée hungry and heartbroken, her life of wealth and comfort had been destroyed the moment her lands wage war against the invading aggression from the North.

He was the most feared soldier of the Confederate army for killing his opponents in gruesome ways, especially those who dare cross paths with him with a sense of haughtiness and this reputation gained a note from generals to their men to never confront this man if they wish to live and avoid an odious and momentary torture filling the man's joy resulting in a fatal death wish.

His presence on enemy lines have not reached his adoptive brothers until a fellow comrade informed of a man who fitted the description of a long-lost brother. The Gandor brothers had thought they had seen the lost figure of the family photos, their instincts were right, they couldn't believe to see Claire in the grey uniform showing no mercy, by then, the war ended and was greeted by his brothers, standing at the doorstep,

"Fighting for the enemy, was it really worth it?"

He was lucky enough to be welcomed back into their household, despite countless attempts to bring him back to New York and help out their business. Not many soldiers who joined the opposite side from their native home state was greeted the same treatment as him.

But today is not the day to bring up past tensions, instead Luck brought up a very important announcement. 

"Keith is getting married."

The room lay in silence after Luck broke the news, the men who have not seen each other in years, the Gandor brothers sitting together in the master sofa while Claire sat opposite in front of them in an armchair, not wanting to believe here they are together again after fighting one another during the war have now became a family.

Then he added, "They can have the wedding here if you like, we don't want to trouble you or your fiancé."

Claire nodded, he kept quiet, looking quite bored of the upcoming information. 

"Kate is a nice woman, she's more than happy to have the wedding here." Luck looked around to see the room and was shocked to see how much have past since their father passed away and disappearing quality of a once beautiful room changed thinking to himself the kind of luxurious life Claire lead in the past years after leaving.

Berga took the time to take a look around and was impressed with the choice of residence, “I can tell this used to be a lovely room until the last days, you won’t be able to repair to it’s former quality until you have the money. But there’s taxes to be payed.”

Claire nodded, thankful for his older brother’s fair share of mitigate.

"Exactly, taxes have been a pain in the ass,"

"Once the South is rebuilt you don't have to worry about paying a large amount." Added Luck.

“And how long will that take? Months? Years? My job alone isn’t enough to pay it all in a day.”

“I thought you can make the world play into your tunes, why don’t you decrease your payment and see how that goes.”

"When are you going to purpose that young lady?"

"Who?"

"That Genorad girl."

It was no surprising to the family that the youngest blood brother of the Gandor kin meet ends with the Genoard's only daughter. Luck wasn’t going to ask who told them since the secret is revealed.

"Well, it's not easy to express myself in a matter of domestic affairs."

"I'm assuming you never confessed to her."

"Why could I?

The reddish glow on the young Gandor’s face gave Claire the delight to push further into the conversation. 

"Let me guess, you're afraid of telling her how you really feel..."

"Let's push that to the side, we are talking about you and Keith here." Burga interrupted, not pleased with Claire deflecting from the subject, Luck was glad Burga will not let his embarrassment get any further.

The Genoards was a lost clan who moved down not too long after the war, though there were arguments among the family on where to reside, the old Genoard man wanted to move to Atlanta to expand his empire and while the other family members wanted to move to Charleston.

Many wealthy families from the North are moving down to take advantage of the destitute South, to spread their political advantages and there was nothing to do expect let themselves be bossed around like cattle.

“By the way, how’s things between you and your fiancé? I am assuming you have a wonderful relationship I suppose?”

Claire remain silent for a minute leaving the Gandor brothers guessing he was not in good terms with his new family.

"Chane is unsure whether to trust me or not, after saying Reconstruction will be good for the rebuilding of the South."

It wasn't just Chane who kept her distance from the man, her younger sister, Leeza never hide her disdain for Claire, not caring if the man was present and listening to what she has to say through verbal insults and holds no desire to keep it secret, asking her sister why she choose him for a husband, what if he abuses their trust for his own gains, after hearing about their fellow men had turned their backs on their own for the Yankee's wealth, they've seen it alright!

It was not unusual to hear the locals voice their support for Reconstruction, this was seen as an act of betrayal by their fellow brethren who fought to keep the Yankees out and now are on their way to profit off of them. Not only do they have to worry about Northerners but their own people turning their backs.

His kind are not to be trusted! rotten traitors, scalawags, that's what they truly are.

Huey himself didn't care who his daughter is married to as long her loyalty lays on him, a tie he knows will never break apart.

"What can you expect from traitors who live in arrogance?" asked Luck.

Claire chucked, looking back at his brother in amusement.

"Can you really blame me for finding myself on common ground with these people? Things were very peaceful before the war broke out."

Claire loved and missed the Old South, admired the pleasant mannerisms and rich fruity lands, it tasted nothing than what he ingests anywhere else. It was his performance in the Maryland circus gained fame after being discovered by a wealthy traveler across the borders to the state, and since then, he traveled all over the South to entertain the new found citizens of the Confederacy and it was there he learnt their ways and admired them. Though he wasn't tolerant of every aspect of their way of life nor does he ever regrets fighting for the losing side.

"I am sure it was New York is still as peaceful as before."

"New York doesn't have the same flavor as New Orleans or Atlanta as a matter of fact."

Luck has no counterargument to convince his brother how wrong he is.

When war was called, he followed the men in the last minute. He wore that grey-colored uniform with dignity, still no regrets.

It was there he took the name of Felix Walken, belonging to a soldier who lost his will to live at the beginning of the battle, and by doing so taking his name as a means of honoring the man who did not met ends of a life he could've had.

Now he is hired to protect the Laforet residence from trespassers, in exchange for Huey's approval of taking his daughter's hand and letting the rest of the family know he have and shares their best interests. The Yankees will stop at nothing to seize anything in Southern soil.

"Has anyone ever find out you are a Yankee?" asked Luck.

As much as Claire didn't want to answer back, there is no chance in whatever words he came up with will not do enough to impress his brothers. He shakes his head, “No, and if they do find out, it won’t matter for me.”

“But wouldn’t that make her not trust you enough to not want to marry you. Then what are you going to do next?”

“I’ll still chase after her until she says yes.” He felt contented to say those words, knowing he’ll do whatever he can to make Chane marry him.

Luck sighs, “I’d knew you’d say that, you never give up on a lady after a rejection.”

Claire chuckles, “Hey, it’s never in my code to just leave once I’m in love.”

“We are not only here to talk about future wedding plans, we’re here to invite you to join us in animal herding over to Texas. We hear it’s a money-making industry and we thought it will be good for the family.” Says Luck as he reaches for his pockets to bring it out, "If you're interested, here."

Luck handed a small handwritten note to the other to seize from his hand.

"Kate wouldn't mind a warm weather down here, would she?"

Keith nodded.

They waited for Claire after taking the note to make his final decision if he agree to leave with them, but he looked at it, curiously, silent.

Then Luck stands from his seat, his brothers following along before leaving the Laforet residence and let their brother do what he wants.

“If you have any questions, you can always write up a letter. We’ll leave you alone.”

The Gandors left the room and to their left was Chane who was waiting outside, arms crossed, eyeing the floor, having her quiet moment inside the room. they can sense that unease harbor from her and it was almost hard to believe this woman will be their sister-in-law. Chane walks her way to the door, closing it before her leading to a lone man waiting for her to become his bride.

Luck turned around to see Leeza and Elmer to the side of the main staircase. The older male still holds into the smile when they first walked inside the house but the young Gandor knew it was only a phase while the young girl the other hand gave an unfriendly gaze reading for them to leave the house.

No words were exchanged between them and the Gandors left the plantation house greeted with strong and humid blue skies above, Luck only wishes it isn’t like this back home or when Keith and Kate are ready to have their wedding here. They were relieved the escape the developing silent tension from their new blood relatives.

"Do you think Claire will accept our invitation?” asked Berga

“He will.” 

“What if he refuses?” 

“He won’t, give him some time to think and he’ll come along.”

Across the fields lays a shanty quarter housing a newcomer from a long journey across the seas to escape.

"Luck!"

The young Gandor catches a glimpse of a familiar face waving at them in greetings.

Luck walks faster to take a look closer to the waving figure, a widen smile stretches over, his heart begin to beat at a high speed losing his breath, he couldn’t believe who it was. 

"Firo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 91 days characters appear next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> don't know too much about western themes but watched movies


End file.
